


a business transaction

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony Stark wants tech from an up and coming company, and requests that they form a partnership together. What he doesn’t expect is to fall in love with the owner of said company.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	a business transaction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Power Bottom

* * *

Tony was _not_ looking forward to this meeting. He had been sending one of his other lackeys to do business with this company, but it’s now become apparent that he needs to take control and be the one to put his foot down. It was a Tuesday afternoon, and really - he would rather be anywhere else but Queens, but when it was twenty million dollars on the line, he knew he had an obligation to close a deal. At least it would keep the board members of Stark Industries off of his back. And _that_ was enough of a reason for him to be where he was now. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.” A petite blond greeted him with a cheerful smile he knew was as fake as the tits on her body. Not that there was anything wrong with a fake set of knockers. They were perky and cute, probably one of the reasons why she was sent out to greet him. Tony guessed that this company didn’t get the memo that he no longer swung that way. Really, he did - he was an equal opportunity man, but really? To put their prettiest girl out for him like this? It just smelled bad. “Mr. Parker is waiting for you in the conference room. I’d be happy to show you there.” 

“Thank you.” He grinned, hoping he didn’t come off as lecherous as he felt. He always worried that these girls would see him smile and think that was an invitation to sleep with him. Which, maybe a decade ago would have been the case, but not now. No - he was too busy up to his eyeballs with work related things that he had no time to entertain the idea of a booty call. Although he had been itching to do something just like that. Maybe he would get her number before leaving. “Mind showing me where the facilities are before you take me back there, Mrs…?” 

“Miss!” She laughed politely, and nodded her head. “It’s right over here. And my name is Miss Rubin.” 

“I appreciate that, _Miss_ Rubin.” He blew her a kiss as he walked into the bathroom, exhaling as he looked at the fancy digs. It wasn’t often he was taken back by the facilities - figuring that you’ve seen one john you’ve seen them all, but this - this was a very clean bathroom. “Huh.” Okay, maybe this company wasn’t as terrible as he thought it was. 

Taking care of his business, he finished up and approached the wash basin to wash his hands. He dried them off with some shitty eco-friendly paper towels and then saw that Miss Rubin was waiting for him, the permasmile stuck on her face. “Alright, I’m ready when you are, Miss Rubin.” 

“Wonderful, Mr. Stark. Right this way.” 

He was led back to a large conference room that had exactly one person sitting in it. What had Miss Rubin said was his name? Oh, right. Mr. Parker. He took a second to size up his potential business partner, if the offer was still on the table. Who knows - his lackeys didn’t have the best track record when it came to these sorts of deals which was why he was here now. A little on the young side - soft brown wavy hair that he could tell probably would seize right up and curl under the right circumstances. A pale complexion that made him almost look like a sick Victorian child, but otherwise looked to be relatively healthy. Bright, beautiful brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. He watched as Mr. Parker stood up to greet him on equal standing - well, he was a little bit shorter than him, so maybe not _equal_. 

“Mr. Parker.” Tony walked over to him and held out his hand. “It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stark.” His hand touched Tony’s, a small little jolt going up his forearm as they shook hands cordially. “Thank you, Tina. That will be all for now.” 

“Yes, Mr. Parker.” Miss Rubin - or, apparently _Tina_ , gave a little nod and then left the two of them alone in the conference room. 

“I do appreciate you coming all the way here today, Mr. Stark.” 

“Please - call me Tony.” 

“If you insist, Tony.” Mr. Parker returned, gathering a few pieces of paper on the table. “Now-” 

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry - what was your name?” 

“Oh, right.” Brown eyes stared across at him, Tony’s stomach plummeting towards the floor as he took in his full appearance up close. “It’s Peter. Peter Parker.” 

“Thank you, _Peter_.” Tony was careful to say his name without giving too much away. “Now, what were you going to say?” 

“I was going to say that we have all the paperwork drawn up.” The pieces of paper that Peter had been shuffling were now pushed towards him. He was grateful that they weren’t being handed to him directly - he hated that with a passion of a thousand fiery suns. “If you’d like to take a look over it? We had legal look it over, and this is what they’ve decided would be in our best interest, if we were to pursue a partnership with Stark Industries.” 

He glanced down at the contract, and knew that there would be no issues at all with it. “Fair enough.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen. “I have a question, though. Maybe a few.” 

“Go ahead, Tony.” Peter seemed to be relaxed, as Tony began to sign on the appropriate lines. “Oh, and just so you know - we faxed over a copy of this to your legal department this morning. This is just a formality.” 

That made him smirk, as he went to the next page to sign. “I like that. Thank you, Peter.” 

“I thought you might.” The bravado that was oozing off of him was really beginning to pique his interests in a way that he knew would _not_ be conducive to the business they were about to start with one another. “Now, what was your question?” 

“I was going to ask if you felt like going out to have a celebratory dinner with me?” Tony flipped to the next page, his signature a horrible mess by this point. He _hated_ having to sign in triplicate over and over. “I know a great place near here that has really great seafood.” 

Peter shook his head. “No, thank you. I’m not really one that enjoys taking creatures out of the sea and dining on them.” 

“Interesting.” It was a quirk he didn’t expect, but could respect. “What about Italian?” 

“I’m afraid not.” 

“Burgers?” 

“No, thank you.” 

He set his pen down and looked at him. “You _have_ to like burgers.” 

“I do, but I’m not interested in getting them with you. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark but I never mix business with pleasure.” 

Tony released a defeated sigh. “Fine. I’ll respect that, Mr. Parker.” _I’ll wear you down soon enough_. He pushed the documents back towards Peter. “There. All signed on the dotted lines. I don’t think I missed any.” 

“I’m sure that you didn’t.” Peter picked up the papers and began to look through them. “Nope - they look good.” The chair was pushed back as he stood up, Tony following suit. “I look forward to working with Stark Industries, Mr. Stark.” 

“And I look forward to working with Parker Enterprises.” He reached for his hand, and gave it a firm shake. “You sure you don’t want to go get some food? It’s not every day that you become twenty million dollars richer.” 

Peter shook his head, pulling his hand away from Tony’s. “I’m not richer - my company is.” 

“Tell me the difference.” Tony rebuttoned his suit jacket as the two of them began to walk towards the conference room door. “Because from where I’m standing, they are one and the same.” 

“Maybe for Stark Industries. But here at PE, we divy the wealth amongst the staff. It’s only fair, as they’ve been with me since the beginning. I didn’t inherit my company.” 

Ouch. “Touché, Mr. Parker.” Peter walked him to the entrance, and out of the building. He saw Happy waiting for him, no longer leaning against the door but was now standing by the backseat ready to open the door for him. “We’ll be in touch.” He turned to him, and gave him a ravishing smile, hoping to get some sort of look out of him. 

“Have a good rest of your day, Mr. Stark.” Peter waved his hand in casual dismissal, Tony nodding as he turned back around and walked to the car. 

“How’d it go?” Happy asked, as he opened the door for him. “That kid looks young.” 

“Well, he’s not. That’s his company.” Tony tried not to be annoyed, but Peter’s comment about not inheriting his company really had irked him. “He’s old enough to be a multi-millionaire now. Or, who knows. He might only take a dollar salary like Arnie did when he was governor of California.” 

“You like him.” 

“What?” He snapped his head, and saw Happy had a smirk on his face. “Go. Get in the driver’s seat. I’m hungry.” 

“Yep. You do.” The door closed, and then Happy walked around to the driver’s side. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony wore a scowl on his face. _I do not like him._

Then again, no one had ever turned down a date with him before. And _that_ was also annoying. 

No, he definitely did not like him. It was the opposite of like. This was simply a business transaction. That was all. 

***

A week later, his phone was ringing. “Friday - I told you to hold my calls.” He had a soldering iron in hand, working on some new tech at his work bench. “Why are you patching a call through?” 

“I’m sorry, boss - it’s Peter Parker on the line for you.” 

That had him taking off his goggles. “Patch him through.” He waited to hear the click and then began to speak. “Mr. Parker. To what do I owe this pleasure of a telephone call?” 

“It looks like you forgot to sign one page. Would you mind coming back here to sign it?” Peter asked, Tony spinning around on his stool as he thought about what he was asking. “I know you’re a busy man, but in order to get the money executed, we need this final signature.” 

Tony smirked. “I thought it wasn’t about the money.” He knew he was probably pushing his buttons, but fuck it. He’d done the same to him by saying he had inherited his company. Fuck this guy. He was _still_ upset about that. 

“It’s not. It’s for legal.” Peter sounded mildly annoyed. _Good_. “And it can’t be a fax copy, otherwise I’d just have them send it over to you that way. It needs to be in blue ink.” 

“You know that they have fax machines that do color now, right?” Tony knew he was being an ass, but again - fuck it. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Peter all week - from how cute he’d been in his three piece suit, to how annoying he’d been at refusing to go out with him. The whole gamut of emotions. 

He waited for Peter to say something. “I am aware, yes. Are you refusing to come to the office?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Tony stood up, and pulled the tie he was wearing back out from being tucked into his shirt. “I can be there in….thirty minutes. Maybe forty-five, depending on how the city traffic is right now.” 

“A subway ride would take you twenty.” 

“Cute, Mr. Parker. Putting me back in my place with the rich, are you?” He literally could not stop being an asshole. “You know, once I sign this document, you can afford to have your own driver. You should try it - it’s nice.” 

“I’ll see you soon, Mr. Stark.” The call ended, but Tony definitely heard the annoyance grow in his voice. _Good_. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sending a text to Happy, he waited for him to give him an estimate on when he’d be out front. Once that was settled, he cleaned up a bit then headed down to the lobby, a smug grin on his face. 

“I don’t like that look.” Happy said, as he held the door open for him. “That’s not a good look, sir.” 

“Shut up, Happy.” He grinned, and got into the backseat. 

It took them fifty minutes to get to Queens, the streets blocked due to some celebratory parade happening. Tony had no idea what, nor did he really care. He was happy that it was taking longer than he told him, but then he knew that Peter would just throw it back in his face that he didn’t bother to take the subway. Fuck taking the subway. He had done that often enough in his youth, he didn’t need to do it anymore. That was part of the joy of now owning Stark Industries. Well, he’d owned it for a really long time but that was besides the point. 

“Go get him, boss.” Happy said, as he stood next to the car. 

_If you only knew_. He nodded his head, fixed his jacket and made his way back into Parker Enterprises. He saw Miss Rubin sitting at the receptionist desk, a weary look on her face. “Ah, Mr. Stark! Thank you for coming back! Mr. Parker is waiting for you in the conference room.” 

“Thanks, babe.” He didn’t even bother apologizing, because really - he could care less right now. He strode down the hallway, and went into the conference room that they’d been in before. He saw Peter was sitting there, but there were no documents on the table. “What the hell?” He asked, clearly confused by what was happening. “I thought you said I needed to sign some stupid documents.” 

“And I thought you’d be here twenty minutes ago.” Peter snapped back at him, but there was no anger in his voice. “Care to tell me why you kept me waiting?” 

“Traffic.” Tony had no reason to lie to him. “There’s some parade going on, so we had to take an alternate route.” 

“If you had just taken the subway-” 

“Look.” He held his hand up, happy that Peter stopped talking at the gesture. “I don’t tell you how to live your life. So how about you don’t bother to tell me how to live mine?” 

They stared at each other, the glare clear through the now black framed glasses that Peter wore on his face. Tony tried not to think about how attractive he was, hating that his mind was already thinking about doing things to him in this sealed off conference room. “You’re right - I’m sorry.” The expression on Peter’s face softened, his own shoulders dropping in response. “Let me make it up to you.” 

“I don’t really see how you can, because you made me leave Manhattan to do something that could have been executed through fax.” He pointed to the empty table. “Where the hell is the document?” 

“I lied.” Tony raised an eyebrow up at the comment. “I thought about what you had said, and really - I don’t like to mix business with pleasure, and I know I’m going to regret this, but if the offer still stands, I would love to go and get a celebratory meal with you. Because you’re right - it’s not every day that someone gets that kind of wealth because of their hard work.” 

He stood there, flabbergasted at the words he was hearing come out of Peter’s mouth. “I’m sorry, run that by me again?” He asked, confused. “Are you asking _me_ out, now? Is that what’s happening?” 

“No, it’s not.” Peter’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “I’m agreeing to your proposal of going to dinner.” 

“You turned me down.” 

“I’m rescinding that, and telling you that I made a mistake.” The sincerity in his voice was hard to miss. Tony saw Peter smile. “Please, Tony? I’d really love to go and get some dinner with you. It doesn’t have to be tonight.” 

“Like fuck it doesn’t.” Tony pulled his phone out, and pulled up his favorite restaurant’s website. Using the feature for picking a table, he reserved one for eight. “Meet me at Chateau Brionne for drinks at seven. We’ll dine at eight.” He put his phone away. “Deal?” 

“Sounds perfect, Tony. Thank you.” Peter extended his hand. “To a new partnership?” 

He took his hand, and ignored the jolt that went up his arm again at the simple touch. “A new partnership.” 

***

Tony had changed his outfit four times before finally deciding on a pair of well cut black slacks, a black button up shirt that he rolled the sleeves up, and then a dark red tie. He put on a pair of GIRAFFE, the leather molding to his feet perfectly. Fixing his hair, he went down to his garage to grab his car. He’d decided to take the Audi Eight, leaving the top up as it was a bit brisk this evening. 

Giving his keys to the valet, Tony took the ticket and headed into the restaurant, where he saw Peter was waiting for him. He took a moment to appreciate the outfit that he’d chosen to wear - it was different than what he’d seen him in earlier. A tight red polo that fit a lot more snug than the dress shirt he’d seen on him earlier in the day. Plaid pants completed the outfit with a pair of brown GIRAFFE shoes. People kept taking glances at him, Peter clearly owning the room. Tony fixed the tie at his throat and approached him. 

“Hello.” He tapped his shoulder, and saw Peter turn towards him. _Back to the horn-rimmed glasses. Nice_. “Sorry to have kept you waiting. Traffic, as always, was a nightmare.” 

“It’s no problem, Tony.” Peter’s smile made his heart jump into his throat. “Want to go to the bar?” 

“Let me check in, and then yes. Go grab us a seat, if you can?” He saw Peter nod his head and headed over to the separate lounge for cocktails, while he went and gave his name to the hostess. She told him that his room was ready, and that they could go back whenever, but Tony told her to come get them at eight. There was no need to rush this date. He wanted to really get to know Peter. 

Walking towards the lounge, Peter had snagged a table for two over in the corner. “This alright, Tony?” 

“It’s perfect.” He took a seat, resting his arms on the chair. A waiter came over to take their drink order, then disappeared. “What made you change your mind?” He asked, curious to hear what Peter would say. 

His new partner turned his head, and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I’m not sure. But something kept telling me to say yes, so I figured I should do it face to face than through a telephone call.” 

“Old school.” 

“Maybe.” Peter nodded, now facing him again with a small smile on his face. “Are you dating anyone, Tony?” 

“Define dating.” 

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?” 

Their drinks arrived, Tony handing their waiter his card, and then looked over at Peter. “I didn’t say that. I asked you to define dating.” 

“Are you regularly hooking up with someone?” 

“No.” 

“Irregularly?” 

Tony held up his drink, and waited for Peter to do the same. “To our new venture.” 

“Cheers.” 

They tapped their glasses together, then Tony took a sip of his Old Fashioned. “To answer your question - neither. And, if you’re curious, I’m bi. I like both men and women.” He saw Peter choke on the sip he was taking of his cocktail and almost felt bad. Almost. “Any other questions? I’m clean as a whistle - had a sex test a few months ago. Haven’t really been promiscuous since the nineties.” He took another sip. “You know, before you were born.” 

“I was born in 1994, thank you very much.” Peter stared at him over the rim of his glass. 

“I was born in 1970. Next question?” Tony was having fun, keeping the smile on his face. “Would you like to know what my blood type is?” 

“No, I’m good.” The laugh that left Peter’s mouth made his chest grow warm. “I, too, am someone that fancies both sexes. I am not in a relationship, nor am I in an irregular relationship.” 

“I’m glad we’re both not under the category of ‘It’s Complicated’ on Facebook.” 

That earned him another laugh. “Not yet.” 

“Touché, Mr. Parker.” He raised his glass, the two sharing a laugh together. 

At eight, they were escorted to the private dining room he’d booked. Tony pulled the chair out for Peter, who took it with a smile on his face. “I’ve never dined in a room like this before.” 

“Really? Well, now that you’ve got lots and lots of money, it’s something you should do more often.” Tony sat down in the chair across from him. “Do you like to drink wine with your meal? Or are you a cocktail kind of man?” 

“Wine would be nice. I’m not driving.” 

“Of course you’re not. You took the subway, didn’t you?” 

Peter nodded his head. “The MTA might be awful, but they provide a decent service at a relatively cheap price. I didn’t make my millions by throwing money away.” 

“I made mine by working with the government.” He grinned, and saw the blush return to Peter’s face. At least he hadn’t made a quip about inheriting it again. That had to count for something. “It’s okay to enjoy some of the extravagant things that only people in our income bracket get to enjoy, Mr. Parker.” 

“I hear what you’re saying, but we’ll see. I like riding the subway. It’s convenient.” 

“So is owning a Rolls-Royce.” 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.” 

Their waiter came into the room, and after perusing the wine list, he picked a bottle of wine that he knew was on the more expensive side, but this was a celebration. “Oh, would it be alright if you brought two glasses of Dom out? I’ll pay for the full bottle, but we only need a glass.” 

“Very well, Mr. Stark.” 

“You’re going to buy a bottle, but only drink a glass?” Peter stared at him with a shocked look on his face. “What a waste!” 

“I’m driving. We can’t toast to your success with just a glass of wine.” Tony reminded him. “Or did you forget the reason that we’re out right now is because of our partnership?” 

“We toasted at the bar!” 

“And we’re going to toast again. Get over it.” 

“You are really too much, Tony.” 

“You aren’t the first person to say as much.” 

They toasted with the glasses brought to them. Tony relented and asked their waiter to bring the bottle in, and then they ordered their food. Tony stopped drinking after the second glass of champagne, and then watched as Peter got delightfully inebriated. By the time their meal came to an end, he was honestly sorry that it was over. 

“Do you want to take the subway back home?” Tony asked, as they stood outside, Peter kindly waiting with him while the valet got his car. “Or would you care for a ride?” 

“I wouldn’t say no to a ride.” Peter said, fixing some of his hair. “If you wouldn’t mind?” 

“I just offered.” He reminded him, then walked over to the car and opened the door for Peter before going to the driver’s side. He handed the valet a fifty, and then got into the car. “I’m going to assume you live in Queens, right?” 

“Or, you could take me back to your place.” 

Tony smirked, as he put one foot on the clutch and the other on the gas. “I thought you didn’t mix business with pleasure, Peter.” 

“I’ll blame it on the alcohol.” 

“If you insist.” 

He took off, driving carefully through the crowded streets of Manhattan, then drove them to the Stark Industries tower. Peter hadn’t really said a word to him as they walked to his elevator, then stepped out on his penthouse. Tony took off his shoes, and watched Peter do the same before walking towards his wet bar. 

“Care for another drink?” He asked, his back turned towards him. “Or would you prefer something to sober up with? Some coffee?” 

“How about you just show me where your bedroom is?” 

Tony turned around, and saw Peter was standing very close to where he was. It was very clear what Peter was after, and Tony had to admit, he was rather fascinated by the sudden change in his demeanor. “You are constantly surprising me, Mr. Parker. If that’s what you want?” 

“Yes. And I’d like to take off all of your clothes, and see if your cock really looks like the way it does in those videos that are on the internet.” 

His cheeks grew warm at the comment. “Were you actively searching for sex videos of me? Your browser history must be a mess.” 

“Not when you do it on incognito.” 

Again, the reply surprised him to the point where he barked out a jovial laugh. “I like you, Peter.” 

“I like you too, Tony.” 

He took his hand, and led him through the penthouse, heading towards his bedroom. He pointed to the bed, and then looked over at Peter. “Recognize that?” 

“If I say yes, am I a pervert?” 

“Sweetheart, you just told me you wanted to see my cock because of searching for sex videos. I think we’ve already established that you are.” He grinned, and put his hand on his belt buckle. “I’m not complaining.” 

“Okay, good.” Peter dropped to his knees, as Tony got his zipper undone and carefully reached into his underwear to pull out his cock for him. “Jesus.” 

“No, I’m Tony - but if you want to pray to Jesus later, I’d be more than happy to take care of that for you.” A smirk curled on his lips as he kept his hand around his cock, painting Peter’s lips with the little bit of precum that was seeping from the slit. 

The glasses stayed on, which - if truth be told - Tony was very much into. “Is that a promise, Tony? Will you make me scream in bed for the holy trinity?” His hot breath against his stiff flesh made Tony’s toes curl into the carpet. “Because I can feel my ass already wanting to feel this inside of it.” 

“ _Fuck_.” He didn’t expect Peter to come back with an equally erotic quip. His cock throbbed, and he knew that Peter felt it as brown eyes stared up at him with a look of satisfaction in them. “You can do whatever you want with it, baby.” Reaching down, he pushed some of the curls that had wound up on his forehead back off of his face, holding them in place with his fingers holding onto his scalp. “Now, shut up and suck my cock.” 

Peter’s eyes disappeared as he heard him moan low, Tony glad that his little risky comment was taken in stride. Peter did _not_ disappoint as his lips pulled his cock into his mouth. But since he’d been so eager with his comment about his ass, he figured it would be a no brainer to match him with his own thirst. Tony moaned low, putting his other hand on the side of his head, but didn’t control him. No, it was just a place to rest his hand - he wanted Peter to do whatever it was he was going to do. 

“You want me to come?” Tony murmured, as Peter bobbed his skillfully on his cock. He had been going at it for a good five minutes, Tony loving every single second of it. He was already so close to popping, but knew how to control himself - barely. “Because, I will.” 

The soft squelching sound happened as Peter pulled his mouth off of his cock. Staring up at him with those beautiful dick sucking pouted lips, Peter nodded his head. “Can you get hard again? Or are you a one time deal?” 

“You know, anyone else I would kick you out. But somehow, you make that question hot.” Tony pushed his cock back into his mouth, smirking as he heard him choke a little before pulling back to let him take as much as he wanted. “Make me come, and then you’ll find out.” 

Tony moaned low as Peter really started to work his cock, sucking and licking it, bringing him right back to the edge. Tony put his hands back on the top of his head and moaned low, threading his fingers through soft curls. He began to hump his face, and then shoved his cock down his throat. He felt it tighten up around him, giving him that extra push to push him over the edge. Tony moaned low as he began to come, listening to the noisy swallows Peter was taking as he swallowed all of his cum. 

He pulled his cock out, a string of spittle keeping the two of them connected until Peter tilted his head up to look at him. His chin was covered in drool, a few drops of cum leaving a nice opaque line from the left corner of his mouth. “Will you fuck me now, Tony?” Peter asked, his voice raw from having his cock shoved down his throat. “I want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me until I can’t fucking take it anymore.” 

Each command pushed more blood back into his cock, getting him back to full hardness in no time. “Get up off the floor, and take your clothes off.” 

Peter stripped all of them off of his body, Tony doing the same as he walked over to his nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms, dropping the prophylactics onto the bed. “You said you were clean.” Peter reminded him, as Tony stared at his ass. Peter had taken the liberty to bring both of his knees up to his chest, exposing his hole to him. “We don’t need those.” 

“You want that?” Tony asked, dripping some lube onto his anus, watching that ring of muscle expand and contract as it was pulled into his body. “Because we can definitely make that a thing, but only if that’s what you want. You’re clean?” 

“Yes and yes.” Peter’s hole seemed to expand against he brought his lubed fingers to rest against the rim. “I want you to fill me up with your cum, Tony. Fill me the fuck up until it’s pouring out of me. Make me loose with that beautiful cock of yours.” 

He could only moan in response, afraid that if he tried to say something he’d royally fuck up. Never did he expect Peter to be so demanding in bed, but really - it was a nice alternative than what he normally dealt with. “Oh, I’ll make you loose alright.” Tony shoved one finger into him, grinning as he heard Peter release a needy moan. “Gonna fuck that pretty hole of yours all fucking night. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

“Y-You have no fucking idea.” Peter moaned as Tony slipped a second finger in. “T-Touch me, Tony. I want your hand on my cock…” 

“Only my hand?” He teased, as he pushed his two fingers in and out of his body. He could feel him slowly beginning to loosen up. He didn’t wait for Peter to answer before he brought his head down to be between his thighs and pulled the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, YES.” The shout sent a shiver down Tony’s spine as he pushed his mouth all the way down to the base, his fingers spreading out inside of him. “More, Tony! A-Another finger!” 

Tony moaned low as he pushed a third finger into Peter’s body, the tightness returning as his body wasn’t taking to the new addition to his hole. He could taste the sweetness of Peter’s cum, groaning low as more precum dropped onto his tongue as he sucked him off. He pulled back until just his lips were around the tip, then let it fall from his mouth. “You a one time deal, baby?” He grinned, knowing that Peter would probably hate that he used his same question to him. 

“No, I’m not.” Peter moaned, his hips lifting up as Tony pushed his middle finger right up against his prostate. “F-Fucking suck my cock again….S-Suck it, please….God, I want your mouth on me so bad…” 

Only too willing to oblige,, Tony stuck his head back between his thighs and pulled Peter’s cock back into his mouth. He could feel his own cock rubbing against the sheet, and quickly shifted his own hips to keep himself in denial for a little while longer. He pushed his three fingers in and out of him, releasing a deep moan as he felt Peter’s inner walls begin to clench up tight around him at the same time he felt his cock start to throb. An explosion of saltiness began to flood his mouth, Tony swallowing each burst of cum that Peter gave to him with a deep groan. He kept his fingers right where they were, nudging his prostate again to get a little more cum to spill down his throat, the loud moans Peter was continuing to make only increasing his need to bury his cock in his body. 

He pulled his mouth off of him with a soft _smack_ , wiping off his lips with his clean hand. “You good, Peter?” He asked, seeing him breathing hard, a flush covering both his face, neck and shoulders. “God, you look so beautiful like this.” 

“I w-want your cock in me.” Brown eyes stared up at him. Tony had no idea when he’d removed his glasses - maybe before landing on the bed? He had no clue, but really - he looked handsome without them on. “Please, Tony. Let me know what that cock feels like.” 

“You know that I will.” He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more onto his hand, getting his cock all nice and ready for him. “You sure no condom?” 

“Positive. Now, get your cock in me.” 

Already listening to the request, Tony pushed the tip right up against his spread hole. “You got it.” He groaned low as Peter dropped his knees, the unexpected change opening him up in a way that Tony hadn’t expected and sank into him a lot faster. 

“Fuck _yes_ ….” Peter moaned, Tony watching as his hands went to his asscheeks, spreading them apart for him. “Give it all to me, Tony…” 

Never one to say no to such a request, Tony gave a firm thrust forward and sank the rest of his cock into Peter’s body. He groaned low as he felt his inner walls flutter around him, his cock being massaged in the best way. “That thick enough for you, baby?” He murmured, dropping down so that he was close to Peter’s face. He turned his head and found his lips, moaning low as Peter kissed him back, parting his lips to feel his tongue touch his with eager strokes. 

“Your cock feels so fucking good, Tony.” Peter moaned, pushing his hips down, trying to get him to move. Tony waited for him to do it a few times, then gave him a strong thrust, loving the desperate moan that came out of him. “God, it’s so fucking good. Give me more, Tony….Give me everything…” 

He began to snap his hips hard, his cock thrusting in and out of his tight heat. Peter’s nails dragged down his back, making him moan low, loving the little bites of pain that sent shockwaves through his body. “You like my cock?” He murmured into his ear, loving the deep, desperate moans that were now coming out of Peter in quick succession with each hard thrust. “You like how it fills you up?” 

“God, it’s so fucking good.” Peter’s hands landed on his ass, and soon started to push against Tony at a certain pace. He took the cue and began to fuck him in time with the pushes, Peter’s moans turning bawdier. “God, yes!! T-Tony!! Touch me!!” 

Sneaking his hand between their bodies, he grabbed onto his cock and began to jerk him off. The more he thrust, the more he felt Peter’s body closing up around him. He knew that he was close, and sure enough, more hard thrust forward and he hit home. Peter released a scream and then he felt the heat of his orgasm seep over his fingers, Tony moaning low as he slammed hard into him one last time, coming deep inside of him. 

Tony pulled out, and dropped onto his back, his body covered in sweat. He turned to look at Peter, who was now laying on his side, looking at him. “G-Give me a few.” Tony was a little spent, but the look of hunger in Peter’s eyes let him know that he wasn’t anywhere near satisfied yet. “I know you want more.” 

“A _lot_ more.” Peter nodded his head, as he put his hand around Tony’s cock. He moaned low, watching as he slowly pumped his hand. “Your cock is beautiful. And it feels so good inside of me, Tony.” 

“That mean we’re moving this into ‘It’s Complicated’ territory, Peter?” He asked, moaning lower as the tip of Peter’s thumb rubbed against the tip of his cock. 

“Or, we could just say we’re in a relationship.” 

“Are we?” 

“Do you want to be?” 

He nodded his head. “I do.” Which was a first, because he normally didn’t like being in relationships. But there was something about Peter that really made him want to keep him in his life. “Do you?” 

“I do.” Peter nodded his head, as Tony’s cock began to plump up again. He watched him straddle his hips, and then pushed the tip of his cock right up against his loosened hole. Tony moaned low as he watched him sink back down onto him, his hands going to his hips. “Think you can handle me?” 

“Nope.” Tony wasn’t stupid. “But it’ll be fun trying.” 

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Peter flashed him a smile, and then settled his hands on his chest. “Now, fuck me again, Tony. Fill me up, like you promised you would.” 

He moaned low. “It’d be my pleasure, Peter.” 

***

The next day, Tony took Peter back to his apartment and said farewell to him. But then he was right back there at the end of the work day, picking him back up and whisking him back to his apartment. They were inseparable for days, and then days turned to weeks which then turned into months. Tony never once looked back at his bachelorhood, as Peter made him a better person in more ways than he cared to admit. He’d never met someone that hadn’t given a fuck about him, which made him fall instantly in love. As it turned out, it was the exact same for Peter. 


End file.
